


Not So Bad After All

by vLightnDarkv



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Collage party, Day 1: Fake Dating, Fake Dating, M/M, and yuuri is smitten, collage AU, like super mild, rated teen for very mild assult, victor is a knight in shining armor, yoi rom com week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vLightnDarkv/pseuds/vLightnDarkv
Summary: After getting separated from Phichit at a wild, end of summer college party Yuuri finds himself on the receiving end of some rather unwanted attention. Thankfully a handsome, silver haired stranger steps in to save the day and the party ends up not being so bad after all.





	Not So Bad After All

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. I wrote this for day one of the YOI Rom Com Week (which was two days ago whoops >.>) and after finishing it realized it doesn't... really... fit the rom com part. XD I got so focused on the rest I sort of forgot rom com meant comedy. XD Whoops again.
> 
> But I had fun writing this and still wanted to share it so here it is. It's unedited, so please excuse if anything sounds wonky. I'll go back and edit it when I have time.

Yuuri hated parties. No that wasn’t quite right. Yuuri hated loud, rambunctious, music rattling your teeth parties where people were so drunk they were lucky to know their own names and that more often than not ended when the police showed up. He was about to enter his second year of college and so far had avoided going anywhere near such parties, until tonight that is. So how did Yuuri find himself huddled in a corner and trying to be as invisible as possible at such a party? Well he had his roommate to thank for that.

Yuuri had met Phichit early in their freshman year, the two shared a psychology class and had become fast friends as they bonded over their mutual situation of attending college so far from home—Phichit being from Thailand and Yuuri from Japan. When it came time to apply for rooming the two hadn’t hesitated to put their names together and it was while Yuuri was moving the last box into his room that Phichit came bounding in and shoved a flyer under Yuuri’s nose announcing a big end of summer party.

“We have to go!” Phichit had exclaimed excitedly.

“No we really don’t,” Yuuri had replied as he opened the box he had just set down.

“Oh come on Yuuri, you’re not a boring freshman anymore. Live a little!”

“Boring freshman?”

They had gone back and forth for nearly ten minutes with Phichit trying every argument he could think of for why Yuuri should go to the party but Yuuri stubbornly rebuffed every one. Eventually Phichit let out a dramatic sigh.

“Fiiiine,” he had said. “But I’m still going so don’t wait up for me okay?”

That, ironically, was what finally made Yuuri give in and agree to go. He had seen enough college movies and read enough stories to know going to what was likely to be a wild party alone was not a good idea. The thought of something happening to his friend had sat heavy in his stomach and Yuuri knew he would never forgive himself if Phichit was hurt in some way. He had had agreed to go, though he didn’t Phichit the real reason why, he didn’t think his friend would exactly be thrilled that Yuuri thought he needed to be babysat. Thankfully Phichit had been too excited about Yuuri changing his mind to question it.

Fifteen minutes into the party and the two had somehow managed to get separated. They had been trying to make their way to the drink table¬—or more accurately Phichit had been dragging Yuuri there—which of course was on the opposite side of where fifty or so already buzzed college students were bumping and grinding in time to the loud thumping music being blasted through a large set of speakers. A body had knocked into Yuuri, causing him to stumble and lose his grip on Phichit’s hand. After getting his footing, he had quickly looked around but Phichit was no-where to be seen. Slightly panicked, Yuuri had wove and pushed his way through the dancing crowd, not caring what direction he was going so long as he got out of there. Once or twice someone slid into his personal space, their body pressed far too close for his comfort, and he let out of small yelp of surprise when he felt someone grab at his butt before he finally made it to the edge of the mass of gyrating bodies. Immediately he found the nearest wall and pressed himself against it while he tried to catch his breath. His attempts were short lived however when a pair of bodies practically slammed into the wall a foot or so away from him, causing him to jump. Glancing over Yuuri’s cheeks grew warm as he watched the two claw at each other, both desperately trying to find purchase on the other while their mouths moved together so frantically it looked as if they were trying to devour each other’s faces. It was not something Yuuri was particularly keen on watching and had quickly slipped away.

Eventually Yuuri had found his current hiding spot, a plush leather chair pushed off into a corner that at the moment no one seemed to be paying any attention to. Yuuri constantly scanned the throng of people, hoping to catch a glimpse of Phichit so he could grab his friend and they could get out of there, fine job he was doing of making sure his friend stayed out of trouble. Coming to the party had been a huge mistake. Yuuri had never been fond of crowds, especially ones that were packed so tight you could hardly move and so loud you couldn’t hear yourself thing. Phichit on the other hand loved this sort of thing. His energetic, bubbly persona helped him to fit right in. Yuuri on the other hand was quiet and much more reserved, he was the type that was easily overlooked which suited him just fine. How the two of them had developed a friendship was beyond Yuuri but he had long since given up trying to question it.

He slipped his phone out of his pocket to check the time, they had been here almost an hour and Yuuri had yet to see any sign of his friend. The house the party was being thrown in wasn’t _that_ big, surely he should have seen Phichit by now? Unease began to settle in his stomach and Yuuri decided if he was going to find Phichit he wasn’t going to do it by sitting still. Steeling himself, he slipped his phone back into his pocket, got to his feet, and made he way back into the lion’s den.

He edged his way around the dance floor, craning his neck to scan over the heads of those dancing and was relieved to see that Phichit’s wasn’t one of them. That area was where this whole mess had started and he was in no hurry to get back in there. Exiting the room, he made his way down a hallway, peeking in any rooms he came across before reaching a kitchen. Food and drinks were spread out everywhere and Yuuri was half tempted to grab something but decided against it. He was so on edge he didn’t think he could keep any food down and lord only knew what was in those cups. Turning around he made his way back down the hallway, he had seen a set of stairs leading up to a second floor, could Phichit have gone up there? He certainly hoped not, the upstairs was where people usually went when they wanted some… private time. Phichit, for all his love of people and parties, was no the type to hook up with some random stranger. But under the influence of alcohol… Yuuri quickly pushed that thought from his mind, surely Phichit had enough sense to not let himself end up in such a situation. 

Yuuri was about halfway down the hall when an arm suddenly shot out, blocking his path.

“Well hey there,” a voice purred close to his ear. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you at one of these things before.”

Yuuri slowly allowed his eyes to travel along the length of the arm before him until he reached its owner. Tall and muscular, those were the first things Yuuri noticed. Not that he particularly wanted to notice, but it was hard not to when you were being towered over and a bulky arm was keeping you from where you wanted to go. Green, half-lidded eyes looked Yuuri up and down slowly, taking him in as if he were a particularly delectable piece of meat. Yuuri swallowed nervously and turned so that he was properly facing the guy, a move that proved to be a mistake as he took it as an invitation to press himself closer to Yuuri.

“Are you here alone?”

His breath reeked of alcohol and it was everything Yuuri could do not to gag as the smell assaulted his nose.

“I-I… I’m l-looking for my friend…”

The guy smirked. “Your friend huh? Well I’m sure they’ll be okay for a little while. What do you say you and I go have some fun?”

Yuuri tensed, the guy’s implication was clear as day and he wanted no part in it. But he wasn’t entirely sure how to get out of it. He glanced around frantically, hoping that someone would notice the situation and step in, or better yet that Phichit would miraculously find him, but Phichit continued to be MIA, and no one seemed to be paying any attention to them.

“N-No thank you…” he stuttered out. “I… I really need to-“

“Need to what?” the guy asked as he pressed himself close, his body practically pinning Yuuri’s against the wall. “You’re too tense. Relax, I’ll make you feel real good.”

Yuuri’s breath hitched and his stomach flipped uncomfortably as the guy leaned down and began kissing along his neck. He tried to lean away, tried to wiggle himself free, but the guy seemed to only take it as encouragement and pressed himself even closer to Yuuri’s body. Yuuri let out a small whimper as he felt teeth against his skin. He brought a hand up to try and push the guy away, but the guy merely grabbed it and pinned it against the wall. Yuuri was trapped. He was sure that if he really tried he could twist himself free of the guys grasp, but with how intoxicated he was Yuuri was too afraid to try, not wanting to risk making him angry. The guy was a good bit bigger than Yuuri, and could easily overpower him—as was evident given his situation—and didn’t even want to think about what this guy could do to him.

“P-Please… Stop…” he begged.

The guy hummed against his neck. “I’m sure you don’t really want that,” he said as his other hand moved away from where it had been against the wall and trailed slowly down along Yuuri’s body, making his skin crawl. It traveled lower and lower and Yuuri closed his eyes tightly, trying to brace himself as best he could for what was coming. But it never came. The guy’s body jerked and suddenly the hand that had been migrating to a place where Yuuri definitely didn’t want it was yanked away.

“I don’t think this belongs there,” a new voice spoke. Yuuri hesitated before slowly opened his eyes and felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked upon the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. Fair, flawless skin, short silver hair that was cut to perfectly accent his face, and eyes such a brilliant blue it was hard to believe they were real. He had a tight hold of Yuuri’s assailant’s wrist and had forced him back enough that if Yuuri wanted he could easily slip away, but he stood frozen to the spot as he continued to stare at the beautiful man before him. Those blue eyes settled on him and Yuuri immediately felt at ease when he saw a look of reassurance in them.

“Sorry I’m late babe,” the handsome stranger said to him. “Christophe insisted on wearing those pants of his that are so tight they might as well be a second skin. Took him ten minutes to get them on.”

Yuuri had no idea who Christophe was—if he was anyone at all—but he could still conjure up enough of a mental image to let out a small, shaky laugh.

“It… It’s okay…” he murmured.

“Who the hell are you?” the guy who moments before had had Yuuri pinned against the wall demanded. The handsome stranger turned towards him, the look in his eyes shifting to something akin to boredom. With a small shove he released the guy’s wrist, causing him to stumble backwards a few steps before stepping closer to Yuuri and wrapping an arm securely around his shoulders. Yuuri turned in towards him without really thinking about it, clinging to his shirt.

“I’m the boyfriend you don’t want to piss off. So I suggest you find somewhere to sober up before someone decides to kick your sorry excuse for an ass.”

For a moment it looked like the guy was going to argue, but then he looked the handsome stranger up and down and seemed to decide better of it.

“Tch, he looks like he would have been lousy anyway,” the guy spat before turning and stalking off. Yuuri closed his eyes and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, too much, this was all too much. He had half a mind to leave Phichit to his own devices and go back to their room where he would hide under his blankets until the semester started. But he knew he could never do that. Phichit would likely be fine, but Yuuri would never forgive himself for abandoning his friend—even if he was starting to feel said friend had abandoned him.

Beside him he felt the handsome stranger shift, Yuuri’s eyes shot open as he suddenly remembered his predicament. The handsome stranger still had his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, and Yuuri was still very much clinging to him as if his lift depended on it. Self-consciousness rising, Yuuri released his hold and attempted to step back, but the handsome stranger kept his arm in place.

“U-Um…” Yuuri stuttered, unsure of what to say.

“Are you all right?” handsome stranger asked. He had an accent, a rather nice one a part of Yuuri’s brain helpfully supplied. If Yuuri were to wager a guess he would say Russian, was he an exchange student like him and Phichit?

“I-I… Uh… Y-Yeah I… I’m okay, um. Th-Thank you for… For helping me…”

“Of course. It was pretty obvious you weren’t interested in anything that creep had in mind so it only seemed right to step in.”

“Well it seems like you were the only one who felt that way…” Yuuri said as he glanced around. There were a few eyes on them now, but before the small commotion they had caused no one had been paying even the slightest bit of attention. If this hadn’t of shown up when he did…

“What’s your name?” handsome stranger asked, Yuuri blinked.

“What?”

“Your name, if you don’t mind telling me that is. If you do don’t worry about it.”

“Oh um. No I, I don’t mind. It’s Yuuri.”

“Yuuri,” handsome stranger repeated, Yuuri had to suppress a shudder as his name rolled smoothly off the guy’s tongue. He had never been the type to be attracted to accents, but it seemed with this one he was making an exception. “It’s nice to meet you Yuuri, I’m Victor.”

Victor, even his name was nice. In fact, there didn’t seem to be one thing about Victor that _wasn’t_ nice, from his stunning eyes to his unique hair to his warm accent, how could one person be this perfect? Yuuri hardly felt adequate standing so close to him, but since Victor had yet to remove his arm from around his shoulders he really didn’t have much choice, not that Yuuri was complaining. He was still feeling a little on edge, and Victor’s arm was acting as a comforting anchor that kept him from falling into a pit of panic like he usually did.

“Are you here alone Yuuri?” Victor’s voice broke through his thoughts, Yuuri just barely registered them.

“What? Oh uh, my roommate is around here somewhere, we got separated shortly after getting here. I was trying to find him when…”

“When creepy showed up,” Victor finished, Yuuri nodded. “I’d be happy to help you look for him, what does he look like?”

Yuuri looked at him in surprise. “Wha- Oh no you, you don’t have to do that. You’ve already done so much.”

To Yuuri’s further surprise Victor smiled and he swore he felt himself swoon slightly, even his smile was perfect.

“I don’t mind at all. Everyone is going to be progressively more drunk as the night goes on, and I would hate for you to find yourself in another uncomfortable situation.”

Yuuri flushed. He wanted to say he doubted it would happen a second time—he was still baffled it had happened a first time—but decided against it. In truth he really didn’t want to continue navigating the crowds of people by himself, and with Victor he felt oddly at ease, not something that happened often when he met new people.

“Well…” he said as he looked down. “If… If you’re sure you don’t mind…”

“Not at all. But before that, what do you say we get out of here for a little bit?”

Yuuri’s head snapped back up, his eyes wide. Victor seemed to realize the implications of what he said a moment later and quickly held his hands up, his arm finally leaving Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Not like that!” he said quickly. “Sorry that was… That was thoughtless of me to say. I meant just get out of the house, we could go out back. There’s bound to be less people, and I think you could use the fresh air.”

Yuuri’s shoulders slumped in obvious relief as he mentally kicked himself so immediately jumping to the worst conclusion. He offered Victor an apologetic smile.

“Sorry… Guess I’m still a bit on edge… Some fresh air would be great.”

Victor returned the smile and waved a dismissive hand before slipping his arm back around Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri had to force himself not to tense up as Victor led him back down the hall towards the kitchen. As they passed through Victor scooped up two unopened bottles of water before directing them towards a door that led out into a large backyard. The moment they were outside Yuuri took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the warm night art doing wonders for his frayed nerves. They found a couple of unoccupied chairs and sat down and Yuuri didn’t miss when Victor scooted his chair over so that it was closer to Yuuri’s.

They sat in silence for a while, Yuuri took small sips of his water as he watched the other dozen or so party-goers that had also meandered out into the back yard. These seemed primarily made up of those who had had far too much to drink and were trying to not throw up or like him and Victor were escaping from the mob like scene inside. How had he not thought of going outside before?

“Feeling better?” Victor asked eventually, Yuuri nodded.

“Much. Thank you, I definitely needed this.”

“Not a fan of parties I assume?”

“Not really, but Phichit, that’s my roommate, really wanted to come and I didn’t like the idea of him going alone so…” He gave a half shrug. “Not that me coming with him really mattered since we got separated almost immediately.”

“Well you had his best interest so that counts for something. My roommate intentionally left me the moment we got here.”

Yuuri looked at him in surprise. “Your roommate sounds like jerk.”

To Yuuri’s further surprise Victor laughed. “Not at all, we’re good friends actually. Chris and I just like different things at parties like this.”

“Chris… Wait, the guy with the tight pants? He’s real?”

Victor laughed harder. “Yep! And that thing I said about being late because of those pants was also real. Chris likes to make an impression, which sometimes means squeezing himself into clothes no one should have any business wearing but somehow work on him,”

“He sounds… interesting.”

“He’s a character that’s for sure, but he’s a good guy and I couldn’t ask for a better friend.”

Yuuri nodded, he understood that sentiment. He and Phichit were a different as they came, and yet they somehow fit together perfectly. Yuuri was always there to make sure Phichit didn’t get into too much trouble, while Phichit helped to keep Yuuri from being a complete hermit and made sure he took some time for himself from time to time. It wasn’t perfect of course, they had their quarrels, sometimes Yuuri’s anxieties were too much and Phichit was stranded as he struggled to help his friend. Sometimes he just had to let Yuuri be and then help pick himself back up when he was ready. Like Victor said, he really couldn’t had asked for a better friend.

“So tell me a bit about yourself Yuuri,” Victor sudden spoke, interrupting his thoughts. Yuuri blinked.

“What? Oh um… There’s not much to tell really.”

“I’m sure that’s not true, let’s start with an easy one. What’s your major?”

After that conversation came easy. Yuuri learned that he had been correct in assuming that Victor was here from Russia, having picked this school because of the reputation of its fashion programs, which was his area of study. That had hardly been a surprise, Victor could easily pass for a model so it made perfect sense he was studying fashion, not that Yuuri said any of this out loud. Victor had been positively tickled to learn Yuuri was studying dance and had begged for a chance to see him perform some time. Yuuri had gone bright red and mumbled something about it not being much to see, but like Yuuri’s claim that there wasn’t much to tell about himself Victor had dismissed it. Eventually Yuuri agreed that he would show him some time, though he was sure their paths wouldn’t cross again after tonight.

They both liked dogs, and spent a good twenty minutes sharing pictures of each of their furry friends, both of whom were being cared for by family back in their respective countries. Victor had been intrigued by Yuuri’s family’s business running a hot spring and had expressed interest in seeing it some time, to which Yuuri had excitedly encouraged him to do so if he ever got the chance. They talked about their favorite foods, their favorite movies and books, what they did in their free time. Yuuri had no idea how long they sat there, being on vaguely aware of the other party-goers as they came and went. A few times a drunk, lonely individual like the one from the hallway would look their way and each time Victor would shift closer and put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders just like he had the first time, once again playing the part of the protective boyfriend. It was a little embarrassing, but Yuuri couldn’t help but be grateful for it, he certainly didn’t want a repeat of was had happened inside.

The backyard was mostly deserted at the moment, Victor was telling Yuuri a story from his first week of his freshman year when he was still learning where his classes were and ended up sitting in on the wrong class for forty minutes before realizing his mistake and a voice suddenly called out.

“Yuuri! There you are!”

Then two looked over to see a party-goer with dark skin and a bright smile hurrying towards them, Yuuri felt relief wash over him.

“Phichit.”

“I’ve been looking all over for you! Have you been out here the whole time?”

“Ah, not the whole time.”

Phichit gave him a once over, his gaze settling on his neck and Yuuri felt unease settle in his stomach as a cheeky grin spread across his friend’s face. Yuuri saw his eyes flicker to victor briefly before settling back on him.

“Oooh, I see. Well glad you had some fun at least.”

Yuuri flapped a hand over his neck where it looked like Phichit had been looking, his stomach twisting uncomfortably at the memory of what had happened. The guy in the hallway had been biting at his neck and must have left a bruise, because of that Phichit thought… His discomfort must have shown on his face because Phichit’s smile quickly faded.

“Yuuri?”

“Your friend was assaulted,” Victor spoke up, Phichit’s eyes went wide.

“What?! Oh man Yuuri I’m sorry, I didn’t… I shouldn’t have assumed… Are you okay?”

“I was a bit shaken up at the time, but I’m fine now. Victor stepped in before the guy really did anything so.”

Phichit looked over at Victor, really looking at him for the first time. He studied him for a moment or two before giving an appreciative smile.

“Well at least someone was looking out for you, though it should have been me. I’m sorry Yuuri, I never should have talked you into coming to this stupid party. Next time I pester you to do something you don’t want to you have my full permission to hit me with a pillow.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but give a small laugh. “It’s fine Phichit, really. You had no way of knowing something like this would happen. Besides…” He stole a glance at Victor. “It wasn’t all bad.”

Victor caught his eye and smiled, Phichit looked between the two and grinned knowingly.

“Well what do you want to do?” he asked. “Do you want to head back to our room or stay a while longer?”

“Oh, um… I…”

Yuuri looked between the two, unsure of what to say. He had been over the party almost as soon as he and Phichit had arrived, but sitting her with Victor had been a lot of fun. It had been easy to forget about the party and the guy in the hallway, but now that he had reunited from Phichit it would hardly be far of him to keep Victor away from the party more than he already had. With a heavy heart he opened his mouth to say as much, but Victor spoke before he could.

“Actually, I had been looking for the right opportunity to ask Yuuri if he’d like to go get a coffee with me. Or better yet, I know a place that has _the_ best milkshakes, and they’re open late.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide, the heaviness in his heart was quickly dissipating and leaving it feeling light with eager excitement, but he wasn’t ready to let it float away just yet.

“But you’ve already missed so much of the party, and what about your friend?”

Victor waved a dismissive hand. “I too suffer from a roommate who enjoys the party scene more than I do,” he said as he tossed a wink Phichit’s way. “And Chris will be fine, Honestly I had no expectations of seeing him again until tomorrow morning. So… What so you say?”

There was a hopeful lilt in Victor’s voice that made Yuuri’s cheeks grow warm, Victor wanted to spend more time with him! He glanced over at Phichit, who was grinning ear to ear and gave him two very enthusiastic thumbs up before looking back at Victor and offering him a shy smile.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! This was supposed to be short (like, 5 pages max) but as usual my brain was incapable of such a feat so I ended up with 11. XD I'm hoping to do some of the other days but uh, well we'll see. >.> I have a vague idea for the day two prompt (because why be on time with prompts? XD) but we'll see if I get the chance to write it. The rest of the prompts I haven't taken the time to really look at and think about so...
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! And if you enjoyed this please consider checking out my other works!


End file.
